Amalayer
by animegleek
Summary: He tries to prove himself innocent but his teammates just doesn't believe him.


Amalayer?!

* * *

There was Saturday practice weekly no one is allowed to skip unless they have a valid reason. No scratch that even if you got run over by a car Yukimura will not accept that, even if you got flu Yukimura will not accept that, even if you save a pregnant lady from falling down a fleet of stairs Yukimura will not accept that excuse is way too used by Seigaku.

8:00am…

The Rikkai Regulars assembled in front of Yukimura and Sanada, everyone was present excluding one second year who is also at the same time the ace of the tennis team.

"Where's Akaya-kun?" Yukimura asked quickly noticing the absence of the youngest regular

The regulars blinked and exchanged looks. Niou gave a shrug, "Dunno and 'sides he's always late" he said.

"Yes indeed he is but a quarter has passed already Niou-kun and Akaya is still not around" Yukimura informed

Sanada mentally calculated how many laps Kirihara will do when he gets there, "Sanada no need to calculate and debate whether its 200 or 100 because 99.87% he'll be here with an unbelievable explanation to why he is late in 5…4…3…..2…" the regulars stared at Yanagi in a freaked out way

"…1…"

"Sorry I'm late Yukimura-buchuo! Sanada-fukubuchou!" Kirihara came running in the court

Sanada was about to open his mouth and Yukimura was about to question him as well when he suddenly…..

"Youseeabirdpoodonmyheadwhich splatteredonmyeyestooandcaus edmetosliponamagicbananapeel thatcamefromdoraemonsoihavet oheadhomeandchangemyclothesb utthenasicameoutofmyhouseafl yingwingedmonkeyspatonmyhead soihavetogobackandwashagaint wice!Thenwhenirodethebuswegotstuc konatrafficjamandapregnantwo mangavebirthinthebusirodeany wayitwasacutebabyboy!Wehnigotoffthebusiboughtmyse lfanicecreambutitdroppedofft heconewhensomeoneaccidentall ypushedmebutafairyappearedin frontofmeandgrantmeawishsoig otitbackandateitandthenigott oTOMOMIfromSCANDAL!Igotanautographandtehnheaded herebutaninjuredmancameacros smesoihelpedhimgettotthehosp ital – and that's why I'm late" Kirhara explained in one breath and even raised the autograph for proof

Cascades chirped as the regulars stared at him unbelievably, "You know your story is unbelievable 100% and we didn't understand a single word from it" Yanagi said with a frown. Kirihara sighed and retold his story in a more understandable fashion, as soon as he was done Marui and Niou bursts out laughing

"Uhm..Akaya fairies don't exist" Jackal pointed out politely

"But how come Cinderella had one?" the second year pouted

More laughter

"Akaya Cinderella is not real" Yanagi deadpanned

"Fairies do exist! And so does Cinderella! I won't have my ice cream back if a fairy didn't exist!" Kirihara defended.

"Right~ so a flying winged monkey do too!" Jackal groaned

"Exactly!" Kirihara beamed

"But it was kind of you to help the injured man" Yagyuu changed the subject.

"Thanks Yagyuu-sempai!" Kirihara smiled

"Brat! That's avery lame excuse! Seriously you met TOMOMI? If you really did news would spread like fire!" Marui howled in laughter

"Wait – really TOMOMI?!" Yanagi gasped

Yagyuu coughed, "TOMOMI as in the one in SCANDAL?" he asked

"I just said it earlier Yagyuu-sempai" Kirihara rolled his eyes

Yagyuu twitched at his response

"A very detailed excuse indeed Akaya but that is still very irresponsible of you. Sanada?" Yukimura interfered. Sanada stepped forward, he thought Yukimura will let this sled but thank goodness he didn't, "200 Laps" he said shortly.

"What?" Kirihara gasped

"I'm sorry Akaya-kun but you really are late. You know the consequences, right?" Yukimura replied calmly.

"And take note all you said is unrealistic – well not all but most of them" Yagyuu said.

"I agree with Yagyuu" Jackal nodded along with Marui and Niou.

"So you're making me look like alayer?" Kirihara asked.

"Huh?" Marui asked back

"Amalayer? Amalayer! Amalayer!?" Kirihara started getting pissed

"No! nothing of that sort!its just that – " Jackal was cut off by a mad Kirihara, "So you're actually telling me amalayer? Amalayer! Amalayer! Amalayer! Answer me! Amalayer?" he turned into his devil mode and the four scooted away a mad slash devil mode Kirihara is not safe with whatever radius that is.

Sanada, Yukimura, and Yanagi looked stunned, "Well? So you're telling me my story is a lie? Amalayer?" Kirihara pressed.

"No brat and FYI you're overreacting" Niou said irritantingly.

"You're not amalayer and where the hell did you pick that? Even your pronounciation is wrong! Just run!" Marui groaned, "So amalayer?" Kirihara was in 'super' devil mode.

Before Marui could say anything he said, "Oh my God buchou! They're both layers! Oh my God! You're a freaking layer sempai!" Kirihara exaggerated. "Run brat before we could kill you!" Niou finally snapped. The three demons could stare in surprise while the two chased the second year. "At least now he's running" Yanagi mumbled.

"So…since when did Akaya became so fluent in English?" Yukimura asked. Sanada grunted, "What's amalayer?" he asked. "I'm a liar" Yagyuu answered finally regaining his composure. "Don't you know?" Jackal blinked. "Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled hiding his embarrassment.

~Owari~

* * *

Well how was it? I enjoyed typing this reviews are welcome! Positive or negative as long as its for the improvement of writing! Thank you for reading this fanfic!

.Animegleek


End file.
